إِنَّا نَحْنُ نُحْيِي الْمَوْتَى وَنَكْتُبُ مَا قَدَّمُوا وَءَاثَارَهُمْ وَكُلَّ شَيْءٍ أحْصَيْنَاهُ فِي إِمَامٍ مُبِينٍ
إِنَّا نَحْنُ نُحْيِي الْمَوْتَى وَ نَكْتُبُ مَا قَدَّمُوا وَ ءَاثَارَهُمْ وَ كُلَّ شَيْءٍأحْصَيْنَاهُ فِي إِمَامٍ مُبِينٍ Türkçe Okunuşu: İnnâ nahnu nuhyil mevtâ ve nektubu mâ kaddemû ve âsârehum ve kulle şey’in ahsaynâhu fî imâmin mubîn(mubînin). Türkçe Meali: Muhakkak ki Biz, ölüleri diriltiriz. Ve takdim ettiklerini ve onların eserlerini yazarız. Ve herşeyi İmam-ı Mübin’de (apaçık bir rehber’de) saydık (tespit ettik). English Meaning: Surely, WE alone give life to the dead, and WE write down that which they send forward and that which they leave behind; and all things WE have recorded in a clear Book. Kelime kelime anlamı: *innâ : muhakkak ki biz *nahnu : biz *nuhyi : diriltiriz *el mevtâ : ölüler *ve nektubu : ve yazarız *mâ kaddemû : takdim ettikleri şeyleri *ve âsâre-hum : ve onların eserleri *ve kulle şey'in : ve herşey, hepsi *ahsaynâ-hu : onu saydık *fî : içinde *imâmin : önder, rehber, imam *mubînin : açıkça, apaçık TEFSİRİ Ölüleri Dirilten Kudret Cenâb-ı Hak daha sonra şöyle buyurmuştur: "Hakikat, ölüleri Biz diriltiriz Biz. önden gönderdikleri şeyleri ve (bıraktıkları) eserleri de biz yazarız. Biz, her şeyi apaçık bir kitapta saymışadır" (Yasin, 12). Ayetin tertibi hakkında birkaç izah şekli bulunur: a) Allah Teâlâ, mükellefin ancak kendisi sayesinde mü´min ve müslüman olacağı üç asıldan birisi olan risâleti beyân edince, bundan sonra da başka bir aslı zikretmiştir ki, bu da "haşr"dir. b) Cenâb-ı Hak inzarı ve "Onu bir mağfiretle müjdele" ifadesiyle de müjdeyi zikredip, bu da tam olarak dünyada zuhur etmeyince, "Her ne kadar (bunların neticesini) dünyada görmediyse de, bilsin ki, Allah ölüleri diriltir ve uyarılanlar ile müjdetenenlerin hak ettiklerini verir" buyurmuştur. c) Allah, rahman olan Allah´a o gaybde olsa dahi, saygı gösterilmesi gerektiğini zikredince, daha sonra bunu vurgulayan ifadeyi getirmiştir ki, bu da ölülerin diriltilmesidir. Ayetin tefsiriyle alâkalı birkaç mesele vardır: İnna Nahnu Sözü ifadesi, iki manaya muhtemeldir: a) Şu ifadelerde de olduğu gibi, mübtedâ ve haber olabilir. "Ben, Ebu´n-Necm´im ve şiirim de maruftur," Böyle ifadeler, büyük bir şöhret söz konusu olduğunda söylenir. Çünkü, tanınmayan bir kimseye, "kimsin sen?" denilir. O da, "Ben, falancaoğluyum" der, böylece de kendini tanıtır. Ama, tanınan ve meşhur olan bir kimseye, "Kimsin sen?" denildiğinde o, "Ben!" der. Yani, "beni, kendimden daha iyi tanıtacak bir şey yoktur!" der. İste bunun gibi Cenâb-ı Hak da "Muhakkak ki biz, biziz! Kemâl sıfatlarıyla muttasıftz. O halde biz, zâtımızla bilinip tanındığımızda, ölüleri diriltmeye dair güç ve kudretimiz de inkâr olunamayacaktır" buyurmuştur. b) Haberin, nuhyl kelimesi olması... Buna göre sanki "Biz ölüleri dirilteceğiz" buyurmuştur. Nahnu ise, bir te´kîd ifadesi olur. Ama, birincisi daha uygundur. 26 İkinci Mesele Ayetteki, ifadesinde bile, Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın birliğine işaret vardır. Çünkü ortaklık, o nefsin dışında kalanlarla, (o nefsin) ayırdedilmesini gerektirir. Çünkü meselâ iki kişinin adı da Zeyd olsa, bu durumda, birisi "Ben Zeyd´im" dese, bu tam bir anlatım olmaz. Çünkü bu sözü duyan, "Hangi Zeyd´sin?" diyebilir. Eğer o, bunun üzerine "Amr´ın oğlu" dese ve orada da, babasının adı Amr olan başka bir Zeyd daha olsa, bu söz de yeterli olmaz. Binâenaleyh Cenflb-ı Hak, "Biz biziz" dediğinde bu şu manaya gelir "Bize ortak olan bir başkası yoktur ki, biz, "Ben şuyum" diye, kendimizi anlatıp diğerlerinden ayırmış olalım." Bu durumda, burada hem risâlet, hem tevhîd, hem de haşr demek olan, üç temel esas zikredilmiş olur. 27 Amellerin Kaydedilmesi Ayetteki, "önden gönderdikleri şeyleri biz yazanz" ifadesi hususunda şu izahlar yapılmıştır: 1) Bu, "önceden ve sonradan yaptıkları şeyleri" demektir. Böylece, bunlardan sadece biri zikredilmekle yetinilmiş olup, tıpkı aslında soğuk da kastedildiği halde, "Sizi sıcaktan koruyan elbiseler" (Nahi, si) denilmesi gibidir. 2) Bu, "İster sâlih, ister fâsid olsun, onların daha Önce yaptıkları amelleri" demek olup, bu da tıpkı, "Ellerinin takdim ettiği şeyler" (şnn,4e) ayeti gibidir. Bu, "Ellerinin, var etmede, yapmada, başka şeylere öncelik verdiği şeyleri, böylece yaptığı şeyler" demektir. 3) Bu, "Onların niyetlerini yazarız, çünkü bu niyetler, amellerden önce (mukaddem) olur ve bu niyetlerin eserlerini, yani amellerini yazarız" demektir. 28 Âsar (İzler} Ne Demektir? Ayetteki, "eserlerini´1 ifadesi hususunda şu izahlar yapılmıştır: 1) Ayaklarının izlerini... Çünkü bir grup sahabenin evleri mescidden uzaktı. Dolayısıyla mescide yakın bir yere yerleşmek istediler. Bunun üzerine Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s), "Şüphesiz Allah sizin adımlarınızı yazar ve o adımlarınıza karşılık size mükâfaat verir. Binâenaleyh evlerinizi bırakmayın" buyurmuştur. 2) Bu, meselâ yazılmış kitaplar, yapılmış köprüler, Allah´ın dinine hizmet için ayrılmış (vakfedilmiş) evler gibi güzel eserler veya bir zâlim tarafından başlatılmış daimî karanlıklar gibi (kötü âdetler), saptıran kitaplar, eğlence aletleri ve sürüp gelen, yapılmış menhiyyât alet-edevâtları gibi, kötü eserlerdir. Bu, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.s)´in şu hadisinde kastedilen manadır: "Kim güzel bir çığır açarsa onun sevabı ve yapanların ücretinden (sevabından) hiçbirşey eksiîtilmeksizin, o çığırda gidenlerin ücretinin (misli) bu kimseyedir. Yine kim kötü bir âdet başlatırsa, ona kendi günahı ile birlikte o yolda gidenlerin günahı vardır." Binâenaleyh ayetteki, "önden gönderdikleri" ifadesi, bunların fiilleri; "eserleri" ifadesi de şükredenlerin filleridir. "Dolayısıyla onlar böyle muamele görüp, buna göre mükâfaatiandırılacakları için, onları müjdele." 3) Daha önce de bahsettiğimiz gibi, "eserlerini" ifadesiyle onlann amelleri, "önden gönderdikleri" ifadesiyle de, niyetleri kastedilmiştir. Çünkü niyet amelden önce gelir. 29 İhya Kayıttan Sonra Değil mi? Yazma işi, diriltme işinden öncedir. O halde, Cenâb-ı Hak niçin bu ayette, önce diriltilmeden, sonra yazmadan bahsetmiş ve "Önden gönderdikleri şeyleri yazarız ve onları diriltiriz" dememiştir? Cevap: Biz diyoruz ki: Diriltme İşine önem kazandıran şey, amellerin yapılmasıdır. Çünkü eğer diriltme işi, hesap vermek için olmazsa, bir önemi olmaz. Aslında yazmanın da, eğer yeniden diriltme olmasaydı, bir manası kalmazdı. O halde, nazar-ı dikkate alınacak esas şey, diriltme işidir. Yazma ise, bu diriltmeye önem kazandıran ve onu destekleyen bir husustur. İşte bundan ötürü Cenâb-ı Hak, önce diriltmeden bahsetmiştir. Bir de Allah Teâlâ, "Biz biz..." deyip, bu, bir Ululuğu İfade eden bir husus olup, diriltme işi O´na mahsus büyük birşey olup, yazma işi de bundan daha aşağı bir derecede olunca, bu önemli diriltme işini, lâm-ı ta´rif´li olan el-mevtâ (ölüler) kelimesiyle birlikte zikretmiş, daha sonra da zaten büyük olan bu şeye iyice önem kazandıran hususu, yani yazma işini zikretmiştir. 30 Herşey Kaydedilir Hak Teâlâ´nın "Biz herşeyi apaçık bir kitapta saymı-sızdır" beyanı hakkında şu izahlar yapılabilir: 1) Bu, onların önden gönderdikleri, yani yaptıkları şeylerin ve eserlerinin, yani tesirlerinin, değişmeyen bir biçimde, onlar iğin yazılmış birşey olduğunu anlatmaktadır. Çünkü kader kalemi, olacak şeyleri yazmış, tamamlamıştır. Binâenaleyh Cenâb-ı Hak, "Önden gönderdiklerini yazarız" deyince, bundan önce bir başka yazının daha bulunduğunu anlatmıştır. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ, onlar için, "Onlar şöyle şöyle yapacaklar" diye yazmış, sonra da onlar bu şeyleri yaptıklarında, onların bunları yaptıklarını yazmıştır. 2) Bu, ayetteki "yazarız" ifadesini te´kid etmektedir. Çünkü, bazı kâğıtlara birşeyler yapıp, onu atan kimse, onu bir daha bulamayabilir. Böylece de o, sanki yazılmamış gibi olur. İşte bu sebeple Cenâb-ı Hak, "Biz yazarız ve yazdığımızı, İmam-ı Mübîn´de muhafaza ederiz" demiştir. Bu tıpkı, "O (Kıyametin bilgisi), Rabbimin yanındaki bir kitaptadır. Rabbim ne yanılır, ne unutur" çtua, 62) ayetinde beyan edildiği gibidir 3) Bu, "tahsis"öen sonra tamîm (genelleme) bildiren bir ifadedir. Buna göre Cenâb-ı Hak sanki, "Önden gönderdikleri şeyleri ve eserlerini biz yazarız. Bu yazı, sadece bunlara da has değildir. Aksine herşey bir Kitab-ı Mübîn´de yazılıp toplanmıştır" demiştir ki bu, söz ve fiillerden hiçbirinin, Allah´ın ilminin dışında kalmadığını, Allah Teâlâ´nın herşeyi bildiğini bildirir. Bu tıpkı, "Onların yaptıkları herşey, defterlerdedir" Her küçük ve büyük şey satırlara yazılmıştır." (Kamer, 52-53) ayetinde ifade edildiği gibidir, yani kaydedilen şeyler onların yaptıkları fiillere münhasır olmaksızın, yaptıkları büyük-küçük herşey de yazılmaktadır. 31 İmam-ı Mübîn Ayetteki, "Onu saymışızdır" cümlesi, "yazdık" ifadesinden daha beliğdir. Çünkü, birşeyi parça parça yazan kimse, ne kadar yazdığını anlamak için toplamaya muhtaçtır. İşte bundan dolayı Cenâb-ı Hak, "Bu yazılan şeyler, o kitapta sayılıdır" buyurmuştur. Burada kitaba, İmam-ı Mübîn denilmiştir. Çünkü melekler ona uyar, onu takib ederler. Binâenaleyh "siz de, o kitapta yazılı olan, ecel, rızık, diriltme ve öldürme gibi şeylere uyun" anlamındadır. Buradaki "İmâm" sözüyle, Levh-i Mahfuz´un kastedildiği söylenmiştir. "İmâm" kelimesi, "Her insanı, imamlarıyla birlikte çağırdığımız o gün" (fert, 71) ayetinde, cemî olarak getirilmiştir. Binâenaleyh "İmâm" kelimesi müfred olursa, "kitap" ve "hicâb" gibi olur, cemî olursa, "cibâl" ve "hibâl" gibi olmuş olur. Mübîn, herşeyi ortaya koyan, apaçık gösteren demektir. Kitaba bu ad konulmuştur. Çünkü bu hem meleklere yaptıklarını hem de insanlara ne yapılacağını göstermektedir. O halde bu, insanların durumlarını ayırıp, gösteren bir fârık (ayırıcı) demektir. Böylece bir kısmını cennete, bir kısmını cehenneme sokar. 32 (Fahruddin er-Razi, Tefsir-i Kebir)